Sundress-Aomine Daiki
by Natalie RosewoodAlias
Summary: A short story revolving around a pervy Aomine, normal not-so-much of a love interest, and a meddlesome Momoi. Favourite, Follow and Review if you like it. Natalie Rosewood [Alias]
1. Sundress-Aomine-Part 1

_OC Details:_

 _Name: Kiyumi Shiroka_

 _Age: 15_

 _School: Teiko_

"Kiyumi-chan!" This rather obnoxious call caused the short 15 year old to turn around without any hesitation. She smiled slightly when she saw her fellow classmate and friend walking towards her. "Konnichiwa, Satsuki-chan," She said politely, returning her greeting.

The afore mentioned friend grinned at her before she came to a complete stop directly in front of her. Kiyumi waited for Satsuki to regain her breath, sending her a questioning look. Standing in front of her, in all her breathless glory, was Momoi Satsuki, the best friend of her long time crush, one arrogant Aomine Daiki. She was grinning at Kiyumi with a devilish and mischievous look in her eyes. Kiyumi wasn't sure she wanted to find out why her friend was looking at her like that, not sure if she wanted to involve herself in Momoi's mischief.

As they made their way towards a nearby park, a destination they had both mutually agreed on, Satsuki began rambling on about her day, mostly speaking about how she nagged at Aomine and gossiped about other students at the school. Kiyumi just listened halfheartedly, letting her own thoughts flood through her head and drown out Satsuki's voice, yawning every few minutes. At this point, most of the thoughts rushing through her head consisted of a certain tanned, blue haired and self proclaimed 'beast in basketball.'

Satsuki, noticing her constant yawns pouted like a petulant child who wasn't getting a lollipop they wanted. "Am I boring you Kiyumi-chan?" She asked in a seemingly innocent voice. Kiyumi knew that this voice was filled with evil intentions. She quickly shook her head, replying with an almost frantic "No, no, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately." Her reply was punctuated with another feline-like yawn. people were beginning to wonder if she was yawning or crying with how often she had to wipe away the tears that formed in her eyes.

Satsuki frowned slightly, getting ready to lecture Kiyumi about how important sleep was and how she shouldn't be staying up at night, until she saw the tiredness in her eyes and noticed how stiff her movements were. She realised that she wasn't intentionally staying up, she was probably unable to sleep for reasons she didn't know. She wasn't used to her friend being so subdued and decided to perk her up, if only slightly. "Maa, that's a pity, I was hoping that you would be able to go out with Dai-chan and I afterwards, get to know each other better," She said, knowing full well that it would catch Kiyumi's attention.

Kiyumi's eyes widened slightly at Satsuki's words. 'This is a rare opportunity, I hardly have enough time to hang around with others, let alone someone from another class, maybe this could be my chance to get to know him better!' Exhaling slightly, she answered the waiting pinkette with a slightly breathless "I-I'm sure that I'll be fine after a quick shower and some time to freshen up, we can still hang out if you want to." Her reply made Satsuki feel smug at her small victory.

Satsuki knew that Kiyumi had a crush on Aomine, that was why she had gone out of her way to befriend the busy and very much study oriented girl. She hadn't been like all the other girls, she wasn't as overbearingly confident and judgemental, but she had to admit, the girl she was walking with had her own awkward quirks. She was painfully nervous before exams started, mumbling things she had memorised under her breath. She had a fear of all things abnormal, yet she absolutely adored the most hideous animals that existed(in Satsuki's opinion anyways).

She wasn't as deceitful as all the other people Satsuki usually gossiped with, nor was she as naturally intelligent as Akashi-kun, but she was normal, a trait that Satsuki was sure all the other girls who chased after Dai-chan didn't have. She wanted Aomine to have a normal person by his side, someone who wasn't obsessed with his reputation as a basketball prodigy, someone who didn't care about how arrogant he acted, someone who was average. She had hit the jackpot when she had stumbled upon Kiyumi.

But she had hit a snag in her plan recently. She had no idea how she was going to introduce them to each other without Dai-chan scaring Kiyumi away or Kiyumi boring Dai-chan. She had finally found her chance earlier in the day.

~Flashback~

"Ohayo Micchan*, Acchan*, I heard you mention something about Kiyumi-chan, did you find out anything interesting about her?" Satsuki asked her friends as she set her bag down. "Yupp, I had no idea she was so rich, but her dad is a renowned sports trainer in Japan, can you believe that? She doesn't even take part in sports yet her dad is some big named sports trainer, it's absurd!" was the reply that she certainly wasn't expecting. 'Kiyumi-chan's dad is a sports trainer? I'm sure she and Dai-chan could talk about sports then, right? They would probably get along well too, hopefully.' Hence, her plan to get Aomine and Kiyumi together started.

~Flashback over~

She had planned out a way to get both of you to meet up and hoped that she would be able to shift the topic to Kiyumi's dad before either of them made any lasting impressions. She could already tell that Kiyumi would get along fantastically with Dai-chan, especially if they managed to find common ground in any interest, though she wasn't sure if Dai-chan had any interests outside of his precious Mai-chan, basketball and the porn he hid under his bed.

She knew Kiyumi-chan loved baking, but that would've been a topic Mu-kun would have loved, Dai-chan would probably just ask her to bake him some sweets and biscuits when she had free time. She would get along very well with Mu-kun though, maybe she would introduce the both of them to each other? Yes, that seemed like a wonderful plan, then the both of them could spend hours talking about baking and sweets. She could just picture them speaking to each other, sitting at a low set table, with Dai-chan sleeping beside the table, it was such a beautiful picture in her mind.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _Author's note: Micchan and Acchan are actual canon characters, they are Momoi's friends, thought what they look is unknown.~~Natalie Rosewood~~[Alias]_

 _[Publish date-14/06/2014]_

 _[Word count(minus extra's)-1,036]_

This story is completely original and therefore anyone who uses and/or copies anything-making a very similar story, steals ideas etc, etc- will be found and banned, thank you for reading andA for your patronage. ~~Natalie Rosewood~~[Alias]


	2. Sundress-Aomine-Part 2

Satsuki managed to pull herself-and her fantasies-together so that she would be able to convince her shorter companion that having dinner with herself and Dai-chan would be a great idea, despite neither of them having met before. It clearly wasn't working, so she had no choice but to resort to desperate measures. "I heard Dai-chan commenting on how he loved girls who could wear dresses and look good yesterday," she mentioned, lying through her teeth. The only time Dai-chan liked seeing girls in dresses was when they were incredibly short.

Kiyumi stiffened slightly, knowing what Satsuki was suggesting. She was known for wearing dresses to every single non-uniform event the school had ever held, it amazed Satsuki, who wondered how anyone could have so many dresses and not seem to own any pants. She thought about the beautiful blue sundress she had bought the other day. She had always dreamed of Aomine being the first one to see her more beautiful dresses and compliment them, and while the sundress wasn't extremely over-the-top, she didn't think she would ever have another chance to show off her dresses to him after this.

"F-fine! I'll need at least half an hour to get ready though, where should I meet you?" She said, giving in to the pink-haired girl's pleas and her _very_ convincing argument. She was already planning her outfit and her make-up, deciding between light gold eyeshadow and light blue eyeshadow. She decided that light blue would be overly suggestive and she would seem like the inspiration for the song 'Monday Blues' and chose the light gold eyeshadow. It would match the shoes she had bought for the New-Years party earlier on anyways. With her outfit completely decided, she began thinking about jewelry, trying to make sure she didn't go overboard.

When she finally broke out of her mental preparation daze, she realised that she and Satsuki had long since reached the park and saw that Satsuki was already walking towards the nearby bench, where they always sat when they met up there. It brought back plenty of memories, seeing as it was there that she had first met Satsuki and seen Aomine. She never told Satsuki about how much it meant to her though. She couldn't help but wonder if Satsuki already knew about her crush on the tanned male, seeing as she kept trying to get the both of them to meet up.

Kiyumi didn't understand why she wanted her to meet up with Aomine, surely someone as boring as her would give someone as attractive and exciting as him a feeling of drowsiness when she started speaking? Maybe Satsuki was just experimenting and trying to find out what type of girl Aomine preferred?(Momoi already knew big-chested girls drew his attention, but surely he didn't want to date every single one they came across right?) Either way, she refused to give Aomine a bad first impression of her unless she had no choice. She wouldn't meet him until she was good enough to!

Satsuki was typing on her phone, the clicking sound slightly irritating in the calm silence of the evening. Kiyumi had no idea she was messaging Aomine and ordering him to dress nicely and not bring any perverted books with him to a restaurant nearby the train-station. Clicking the button which read _send_ , she pocketed her phone and turned to Kiyumi, giving out instructions. "Meet us at the train station near the school in an hour, that gives both of us enough time to get ready, and make sure you wear a really nice dress, okay? We're gonna be eating outside, so make sure it isn't too warm. Aomine will be there too, so prepare yourself!" She announced cheerily.

Kiyumi just nodded her head and stood up, brushing off imaginary dust from the back of her skirt. She exchanged a 'see you later' with Satsuki and turned away, walking down the path that branched off from the one she and Satsuki had been on earlier. Her house was close by, so she walked back home after school everyday. She wondered if Aomine did as well. When she reached her house, she pulled a set of keys out of her bag and unlocked the door, knowing that her parents would still be at work and that nobody would be greeting her.

Walking into her room, she shrugged off her jacket and tossed it onto the bed before pulling off her socks. She was ready for a soak in the bath to rejuvenate her.

~~Timeskip~~

She stayed in the warm water for a few minutes before standing up and draining the tub. She had to actually wash the dirt off of her skin and out of her hair if she wanted to look pretty for Aomine. As she gently rubbed the suds into her hair, she decided that she would condition it then curl it slightly, so that she matched the classy look her sundress had. She decided that using sunglasses would be over the top and ridiculous, considering it was already pretty dark. Sighing, she twisted the knob on the water tap and lifted the shower head to rinse out all the suds. It rinsed off all the soap that had clung to her body as well.

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself as she climbed out of the shower and into her room. She walked over to her dresser and plugged in her hair-dryer, knowing that it would take slightly longer than usual because she was going to curl her hair. She considered things like that to be tiresome in general but, if it meant she could impress Aomine, there were few things she wouldn't do. But first she had to wait for the curler to warm as she blow dried her hair.

To be completely honest, she was anxiously awaiting the ring of her preset alarm, which would signify that she should start heading for the train station. After all, it would mean that she was only minutes away from meeting her sincere and long time crush, the one and only, Aomine Daiki. She could feel her heart thud violently against her ribcage, but she refused to let it deter her, knowing that being nervous was to be expected. Though she wished her hands weren't so sweaty, it was disgusting and would make putting on makeup difficult.

 _Author's Note:Honestly,this is becoming longer than I first anticipated. This story is going to be separated and made into a short story of it's own, under a new title, possibly. It should have two or more chapter's added before it officially ends.~~Natalie Rosewood~~[Alias]_

 _[Date published-15/05/2014]_

 _[Word count(minus extras)-1,064]_

This story is completely original and therefore anyone who uses and/or copies anything-making a very similar story, steals ideas etc, etc- will be found and banned, thank you for reading andA for your patronage. ~~Natalie Rosewood~~[Alias]


	3. Sundress-Aomine-Part 3

Really, of all the days, it had to be the one day she wanted to dress to impress that her curling iron decided to break down. She had planned everything so perfectly and had been so confident just minutes before. Now she felt like a nervous wreck. She wanted to wring her hands around the neck of the person who came up with the saying 'butterflies in my stomach' because she wasn't feeling butterflies, she was feeling behemoths, and they were all working together to trample her insides. At least, that was what it felt like to her anyways. She decided to simply throw her hair up into a high sideways ponytail and be done with it and hope that her outfit would still come together properly.

She knew that she was worrying needlessly, but this was Kiyumi's only chance to leave a lasting-and hopefully pleasant-impression on _the_ Aomine Daiki, whom she had been crushing on since she had see him playing streetball while taking a walk at her usually frequented park. Something about the way he moved had made her heart beat quicken, it might have been the fact that his movements were so assured, or the fact that she thought that he was going to fall down because of the odd angle he was positioned in, but she couldn't help but hold feelings for him, especially after she befriended his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, the mastermind who had set up this date-ahem, dinner-for them to get to know each other better.

Her phone suddenly started ringing loudly, making her squeal loudly and jump, cursing inwardly at how childish she had sounded-if her family had heard her, she would be teased mercilessly-, she swiped it off the dresser and accepted the call without looking at the caller 'ID', she would easily identify who was on the other end of the phone anyways. "Yo?" Unless it was a stranger. "Hello? Who is this?" She asked hesitantly, pulling the phone away to make her sure her speed dial was still set to the police when what she heard next almost made her drop the phone. "Aomine Daiki, you're Kiyu... Kiyu-something right? Sorry, I wasn't listening to Satsuki's rants about dinner." Her eyes were almost painfully wide by then no doubt.

"A-ah, Kiyumi, how did you get my number?!" She cursed when her voice came out abnormally high pitched, hoping she didn't sound too awestricken, how could she not be though?! Aomine Daiki was calling her, she was speaking to him for the first time! "Nabbed it off of Satsuki's phone, I sure as hell wasn't going to ask her where we had to go, so where are we s'posed to meet again? Something 'bout a train right?" She almost forgot about her own question until she mentally repeated his answer in her mind twice, answering with a slightly breathless "Right, the train station nearby the park conjoined to the path leading towards our school, she said to meet there in about... TEN MINUTES! I'm not ready yet!" She got shocked when she looked at the clock, not having realised how late it was.

Oh well, with her hair curler officially dead, she didn't have to worry about her hair, meaning she only had to dress and put on her makeup, the longest that could take would be seven minutes, if she did it right.

~~Timeskip~~  
And of course, she didn't do it right and was now not wearing makeup _and_ running late, she was in such a hurry that she didn't even remember who hung up the phone, though she hoped it had been him, she didn't want to seem exceedingly rude. She was having a horrible day, but at least she was still going to be able to meet her long time crush. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the large train station looming ahead, nor did she notice the odd pair waiting just outside the station, their unorthodox hair colours making them stick out like sore-thumbs, with the size of the pinkette's chest and her companions height, only Kiyumi missed them, literally walking right by them until Satsuki called out to her.

She was in the middle of greeting Satsuki when her vocal cords seemed to betray her, in other words, her eyes had finally settled on the tanned bluenette who was slouching slightly behind Satsuki, not bothering to so much as nod at Kiyumi as a form of greeting. Satsuki, however, wasted no time in introducing them to each other, pointing out a few unecessary-embarassing-facts. "Dai-chan, this is the girl I was telling you about, Kiyumi-chan, she's the one who said that frogs were cute because of their eyes. Kiyumi-chan, this is Dai-chan, Aomine Daiki, he's the one I was telling you about, the one who accidentaly burned all his Hentai after he just finished cooking-burning- some noodles."

Kiyumi flushed slightly as she heard what Satsuki said, afraid that Aomine would find her creepy. She was pretty shocked to hear that Aomine read hentai though, but she was sure she had heard Satsuki mentioning it some time or other. She must have tuned her out like she usually did. She also noticed the scowl that Aomine was sporting, clearly annoyed at what Satsuki had just said. "Oi, Satsuki, stop bringing it up, it took me ages to buy a new, special edition, Horikata Mai Summer layout. And frogs, seriously? Aren't you afraid of them Satsuki? Geez, those disgusting little things hop about _everywhere_ , how can _anyone_ like them? Especially someone as cute and normally developed-normal size for her age-as you?" He snorted slightly, not caring that Kiyumi had found out about his hentai. He really was stupidly shameless. She sweatdropped slightly.

She pouted when he called frogs disgusting, why did no one else realise how cute their eyes were, all big and teary, they made the frogs look so tiny and just plain adorable, though she couldn't really argue about the fact that they were slimy. She was somewhat disappointed that he insulted her taste in animals but didn't voice her opinion because of two reasons. First, she was still far too nervous to say anything to him without sounding completely childish. Second, she knew that most people considered the animels she found cute disgusting and weird, but she couldn't help it, she had a thing for large eyes and tiny bodies, something not many _normal_ animals had, which was a pity. Exhaling slightly, she prepared herself for a dinner with Aomine Daiki. And Momoi Satsuki of course.

 _Author's note: Okay, the ending of this book has been planned, there should be, at most, 6 chapters, so I should have this finished by the end of next week, keep in mind, I actually_ _do_ _have a life outside of Wattpad, so until the next update, sit tight and relax. Thank you. ~~Natalie Rosewood~~[Alias]_

 _[Date published-19/06/2015]_  
 _[Word count(minus extras)-1,094_ _]_

This story is completely original and therefore anyone who uses and/or copies anything-making a very similar story, steals ideas etc, etc- will be found and banned, thank you for reading andA for your patronage. ~~Natalie Rosewood~~[Alias]


End file.
